yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Lima 2012
Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Lima 2012 was a Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series tournament held at the Centro de Convenciones Atlantic City, Lima, Peru from March 31 to April 1, 2012. Events Timetable The time and costs of the events were as follows: Main event 191 people took part in the main event; 148 from Peru, 19 from Ecuador, 7 from Bolivia, 6 from Argentina, 5 from Chile, 4 from Colombia and 2 from the United States. After round three, twenty-one players tied first on nine points.konami.com Standings After Round 3 After round five, Ariel Quispe, Martin Olnedo, Gerardo Portilla, Leiner Sanchez, Hector Chavarry and Jonatan Rios tied first on fifteen points.konami.com Standings After Round 5 After round eight, Martin Yerovi led with twenty four points.konami.com Standings After Round 8 The sixteen highest scoring players advanced to the second day. The format then switched form Swiss to single elimination. In the top sixteen, Sebastian Mora defeated Martin Yerovi, Gerardo Delgado defeated Ariel Quispe, Cristian Chavez defeated Ariel Quispe, Cristian Chavez defeated Johan Cordova, Hector Delgado defeated Ian Mendoza, Jonatan Ruiz defeted Angelo Thorni, Michael Herrera defeated Claudio Ulloa, Carlos Medina defeated Leiner Lucero and Jorge Garcia defeated Adolfo Yahya.konami.com Top 16 Pairingskonami.com Top 8 Pairings In the quarter finals, Gerardo Delgado defeated Sebastian Mora, Hector Delgado defeated Cristian Chavez, Jonatan Ruiz defeated Michael Herrera and Jorge Garcia defeated Carlos Medinakonami.com Top 4 Pairings In the semi finals, Hector Delgado defeated Gerardo Delgado and Jorge Garcia defeated Jonatan Ruiz.konami.com And The Winner Of YCS Lima Is… In the third place play off Gerardo Delgado defeated Jonathan Ruiz.konami.com 4th Place: Jonathan Ruizkonami.com 3rd Place: Gerardo Delgado In the final, Hector Delgado defeated Jorge Garcia. Other events The 3 vs. 3 tournament consisted of sixteen teams. It was won by the Bolivian team, Team Canal Culture, consisting of Franco Jimenez, Luis Torres and Ariel Quispe.konami.com Public Events – 3 vs. 3 Team Dueling Winners The first Attack of the Giant Card!! was won by Pablo Torres from Ecuador, who took the "Gagaga Girl" giant card.konami.com Public Events – ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! #1 Winner The second was won by Emiliano Passoni from Argentina who got the "Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo" giant card.konami.com Public Events – ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! #2 Winner Ten players who preregistered were chosen to take part in the bounty event. The ten chosen were mostly from different countries, including; Barbara Rivas, form Argentina, Ariel Quispe from Bolivia, Franco Cuneo from Chile, Jorge Guevara from Colombia, Maglio Cusme from Ecuador, Luis Crispin from Peru, Oscar Sanchez from Peru, Raul Trevino from Peru, Jose Velarde from Peru and Luis Bazan from the United States.konami.com YCS Lima Bounty Hunters?!? The first Dragon Duel lasted four rounds. It was won by Mijail Flores, who went undefeated and used a "Machina Gadget" Deck which teched "Jinzo" and "Jinzo - Returner". The runner-up was Rodrigo Guevara who used a "Twilight" Deck. Nicolas Castillo who used a "Gladiator Beast" Deck came third. And Dario Farfan, who used a "Dark World" Deck came fourth.konami.com Dragon Duel Winners – Saturday The second Dragon Duel also lasted four rounds. It was won again by Mijail Flores. Rodrigo Guevara came second again. Jorge Vasallo came third also using a "Machina Gadget" Deck that teched "Jinzo" and "Jinzo - Returner". Nicolas Castillo, who came third the first day, came fourth.konami.com Dragon Duel Winners – Sunday Santiago Acevedo from Peru won the first Win-A-Mat.konami.com Public Events – Win-A-Mat #1 Winner Alejandro Jaramillo from Ecuador attained the most points in the public events.konami.com Public Event Playoffs Winner – Most Points Felipe Pucha was the randomly chosen public event playoffs winner.konami.com Public Event Playoffs Winner – Random Points Prizes The prizes for the main event were as follows: Had the attendance been 513 - 2048, players ranking 17th to 32nd would have also receive a Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Top Cut Game Mat and an invitation to the 2012 World Championship Qualifier tournament. Had the attendance exceeded 2049, players ranking 33rd to 64th would have also receive a Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Top Cut Game Mat and an invitation to the 2012 World Championship Qualifier tournament. Players who preregistered on March 30, received a "Token" card with a Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series illustration.konami.com Introducing the YCS Token Card! The prizes for the 3 vs. 3 tournament were a 3x3 uncut sheets of Order of Chaos Secret Rares for each team member. The prizes for the two Attack of the Giant Card!! events were giant sized Spanish language Order of Chaos "Gagaga Girl" and "Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo" cards. The winner of the first tournament chose which one they wanted and the winner of the second got the other.konami.com Es El ATAQUE DE LA CARTA GIGANTE!!! In the public events, the player receiving the most points and one randomly selected player won a Super Rare copy of "Blood Mefist" each. Decks The types of the top sixteen Decks were "Wind-Up" used by Martin Yerovi, Gerardo Delgado, Ariel Quispe and Johan Cordova "Dino Rabbit" used by Sebastian Mora, Cristian Chavez, Hector Delgado, Jonatan Ruiz, Carlos Medina, Jorge Garcia and Adolfo Yahya, "Inzektor" used by Ian Mendoza, Claudio Ulloa and Leiner Lucero, "Skill Drain HERO" used by Angelo Thorni and "Six Samurai" used by Michael Herrera. The top four Decklists were as follows:yugiohlatino.com The Top 4 Decklists of YCS Lima – Perú External links * yugioh-card.com YU-GI-OH! CHAMPIONSHIP SERIES Lima, Peru * konami.com All articles for 2012/03 - Lima References Lima 2012